The Talent Heart Box
'The Talent Heart Box '''is the 10th episode of Season 30. Summary A new spring break adventure begins when Sofia, Captain Jake, Connor, Miles, Sheriff Callie, Doc, and Kwazii volunteer to protect a magic heart-shaped music box owned by the Mages of Talents and help win six hidden keys that will unlock it while enjoying the Disney Junior Town Talent Fest, but when Captain Hook hears about the Talent Heart Box and the six hidden keys, the gang will have to find the keys first and protect the box without having Hook get to them. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii helping his friends set everything up for the Disney Junior Town Talent Fest. This year was gonna be a fun year of six different talents: music, arts, foods, sports, literature, and inventing, and the best part was that the six Mages of Talents were coming to the festival. Hopefully, this year’s festival will be much more better than last year because Captain Hook had stolen the magical items of the three Mages of Music, Arts, and Foods, but if he ever thinks about messing with the festival again, Kwazii will just have to teach him a lesson the hard way just as Captain Barnacles reminds him that magic doesn’t always answer any problem. Kwazii knew that, but he’d still like to give that sneaky snook a piece of his mind. Everyone laughed as they finished setting up and decorating. At Sofia’s castle that afternoon, her friends were hanging out while she was picking an outfit for the festival tomorrow. After trying out every outfit and accessory, that is artsy, sporty, musical, deliciously good, inventive, and also literary, Sofia decides that maybe she should stick with her princess dress much to her friends agreement. Kwazii liked Sofia’s look just the way it was, no matter what occasion as she thanks him for saying that. Just then, six lights floated into the room and there appeared the six mages of music, arts, foods, sports, literature, and inventing! The seven friends were surprised and happy to meet the mages again just as Doc asked them what they were doing in Sofia’s room, as the Mage of Sports explains to their friends about why she and her sisters were here: to ask for the Disney Junior Club’s help to watch their special music box while searching for the six keys that opens the slots of it, and they guessed that the keys were found at the festival. However, the sisters warned the friends that the keys need to be found, or if they and/or the box falls into the wrong hands, who knows what disaster he or she might cause with them? Determined and excited about a new adventure, Kwazii says that he and his friends will do it as the Mage of Arts gladly thank him and pulls out the Talent Heart Box, then she gives it to Sofa for safekeeping. As she received the box, Sofia and her friends eyed the box as the sisters wished them good luck before disappearing back home to prepare for the festival. This was gonna be a very exciting adventure, and hopefully, Sofia and her friends will find those six keys and open the box. The next day, everyone was having a blast in the Talent Festival. Although they were having fun, Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Jake, Connor, Doc, Sheriff Callie, and Miles were more focused on finding the magic keys first. Sheriff Callie suggests that they should find the first key, the Key of Sports, but little did they know was that Captain Hook and his crew were eavesdropping on the friends. Captain Hook was astounded by this Talent Heart Box and wants to claim it and it’s keys for himself, just as Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones started to have bad feelings about this. Later, at lunch, the friends were discussing about which places of the festival they should look for the keys. The festival was big, but it had six sections for them to find the keys and like Sheriff Callie said, they should look for the Key of Sports first. Everyone like that idea, but just then, a plunger snatches the Talent Heart Box out of Sofia’s hands and into Captain Hook’s hand as he laughed evilly when he got the box. Kwazii used his super speed to try and get it back, but Hook dodged him in time and Kwazii hits solid ground. As he scrambled to his feet, Kwazii demands him (Captain Hook) to give back the box, and asked him what he wants with it anyway, as Hook explains about hearing the friends talking about it and the six keys, and is planning to find them first so he can open the Talent Heart Box and keep the treasures all to himself. Powers that Kwazii uses * Levitation * Decor Dazzle * Magical Music * Mystic Paintbrush * Cooking & Baking Magic * Sports Magic * Super Speed Trivia * The Talent Heart Box makes it’s first appearance in this episode. * The Three Mages of Talent is mentioned in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 30 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Episodes focusing on Doc Mcstuffins Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes that need images Category:Part One of the Stories